1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the storage and output of objects such as keys which carry electronically stored identity information.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art has shown a generic system such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,808. This system includes a storage container in the form of a cupboard closeable by a hinged door. Behind the door is a matrix with insertion locations for the objects. The objects themselves are constructed as wafers with identification circuits which can be connected to connections for a reading device via contacts in the inserted position. The wafers possess recesses for a click-stop apparatus for the insertion locations.
Furthermore, the storage container has a display device for the presence, position, or absence of the objects and an output device for releasing the door and releasing the insertion locations for removal of the objects.
The objects can be constructed as key tags for the non-detachable securing of keys. The system described is only suitable for the identification of objects when these are located in one of the insertion locations.
One object of the invention is to provide a system for the identification, localization, storage and output of objects, which can be used flexibly and is not sensitive to wear and contamination during the identification of objects.
In the system according to the invention, the exchange of electronically stored identity information with the reading device takes place free of contact or wirelessly via a transponder. The design results in a simpler handling and a more flexible range of applications, because identification is thereby fundamentally possible regardless of the position and distance of the transponder from the reading device. A wireless readout is also possible when the object is contaminated and is not subject to any mechanical wear of the contacts.
Thus, the objects can be better secured against unauthorized access. It is possible, via a sliding door to have selective restricted access to the released objects so that the removal of objects which have not been released is made substantially more difficult. In addition, it is also possible to operate the sliding door or blind using a motor and thus to automatically open and close it.
The display device can also have a display matrix comprising signal lamps or light-emitting diodes, allocated to the insertion locations of the objects. These lights display locations of any missing or desired objects and also light a separate display field for the insertion locations of the local storage container and/or additional remote storage containers.
The objects of interest can be identified more quickly, by using the display matrix especially when there is a large number of insertion locations, whereby handling is made easier to oversee, especially for highly frequented storage containers.
As a result of the additional display field, it is also possible to have central monitoring for remote storage containers.
Alternatively, the storage container can comprise a throw-in apparatus for objects and at least one manually inaccessible storage compartment. The storage compartment allow the objects to be automatically removed and selectively output according to identity information by means of the output device.
This variant presents additional security against manipulation since objects can only be output to authorized persons.
The reading device can have an evaluation apparatus which records and outputs or stores one or several states and properties of the objects such as presence, absence, insertion location number, storage container number, local field of application, access authorization, time of removal and return, duration of removal, allocation to user.
Depending on the field of application, it is possible to avoid or at least recognize manipulations or misplacements and thus provide a maximum degree of security despite user-friendly handling.
In addition, the reading device can also comprise a writing device and the transponder can have a storage device which can be written wirelessly from the writing device. In this case one or several of the states, authorizations and properties can be written in.
This design allows additional records to be kept, and thus offers a possibility for monitoring to protect against theft. The transponders can also be evaluated at other reading devices without it being necessary to continuously update data between reading devices.
The reading device can comprise a common antenna for the storage container. To distinguish the transponders, the data acquisition is accomplished via an anti-collision method. Thus, a plurality of objects with transponders can be monitored within the capture area of the antenna in the storage container.
The reading device can also comprise a separate antenna for each insertion location. In this embodiment, insertion locations can be specifically monitored.
In another embodiment, the same transponder is readable for mobile acquisition and/or identification at other mobile and/or stationary access systems via reading devices. This design simplifies the access to decentralized access systems so that it is only necessary to carry a single transponder with identity.
It is also possible to track the object. Thus, for example, any unauthorized removal of objects can be monitored and signaled. In addition, in decentralized access systems, it is also possible to jointly evaluate a mechanical key attached to the object and also the electronically stored identity information, to eliminate any misuse by mechanical copying of the key.
The object can be constructed as a pin with a hole at the free end and in the hole there is located an insert with a transponder. An antenna coil can be located in an outwardly projecting non-metallic head.
In this embodiment, the transponder can be mechanically protected, while the transponder can also transmit to the reading device largely uninfluenced by metal parts. In addition, the pin is also suitable for holding in an insertion location of a matrix in the storage container. Furthermore, the pin can have a locking slot.
The design allows the object to be secured in the matrix of a storage container against unauthorized removal. Furthermore, the object can be constructed as a tag for one or several items to be secured which is fixed to at least one appropriate item.
One or several items which themselves have no built-in transponder can be stored in a secured storage container, released in controlled fashion, and also tracked. In addition, the items can also be checked for proof of identity at remote locations and thus secured against misuse.
In another development, the non-detachable connection of the object to the item can be monitored and if disturbed, a property of the transponder can be changed.
With this design any theft or movement of objects or items is identified. The identification is possible because the item must be forcibly removed from the object with the transponder and the object is returned to the storage container alone to cover up this theft or movement.
In addition, the object can be constructed as a mobile container for securing one or several items when the items are transported.
In this design, the items located in the mobile container can be tracked jointly via the transponder of the mobile container. If the mobile container itself does not present any shielding, and the items located therein are objects provided for their part with transponders, it is also possible to individually identify the object inside the mobile container.
It is also possible to have localization, outside the container via several reading devices networked together in local areas. These reading devices search out or leave the objects after removal from the storage container.
With this design, it is also possible to monitor and if necessary locate the items in a larger region, such as a building. The items must not be removed. However, if they are removed, an alarm should be triggered.
Additionally, the transponders can be active transponders with their own power supply. The local region for monitoring can thus be enlarged substantially.
With active transponders data acquisition can be accomplished via an anti-collision method to distinguish between transponders. Since active transponders have a larger range than passive ones, the danger of collisions during data transmission is large even with a low local density of transponders. This danger can be eliminated by an anti-collision method.
The objects to be traced can be monitored via transponders in local zones where the entire area is covered globally or the accesses with cupboards are covered and in the event of an unauthorized leaving, an alarm is triggered.